The Ruby Coveter
by AmaZAYNfan
Summary: "Sorge dafür, dass sie sich in dich verliebt. Verführe sie. Mach sie unabhängig von dem Gestaltwandler. Dann verwandele sie zu einer von uns." Übersetzung aus dem Englischen


So, als erstes will ich sagen, dass diese Story NICHT mir geh rt! Alles ist von Awkward Seductress von . Ich habe die Story lediglich auf Deutsch bersetzt. Das Orginal l sst sich hier lesen : _

1. September 2013

Renesmee

That boy is bad and honestly he's a wolf in disguise. But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.

Lady Gaga. Komisches M dchen, denkt, W lfe k nnen sich als Menschen tarnen -

Oh. Richtig.

Ich stoppte die Musik und lie mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Heute war der Tag, so wie jedes Jahr, seit ich ein Jahr alt war. Heute war der Tag, an dem die Volturi kamen, um nach mir zu sehen. Letztes Mal, als ich f nf war, kam Felix um mich zu besuchen. Das war lustig! Als ich drei war, kam Demetri. Es war nur unangenehm damals. Als ich eins war, war Jane gekommen. Das war der mit Abstand schrecklichste Besuch!

Ich setzte mich auf und k mmte mir durch die Haare, w hrend ich auf die Uhr starrte. Laut Tante Alice w rde der ach-so-gl ckliche Gast von den Volturi um 13 Uhr kommen. Jetzt war es 11:52 Uhr.

Verdammte Idioten!

"Behalte deine Gedanken f r dich, Kleine, okay?" h rte ich die Stimme meines Vaters mich zurechtweisen. Meine Augen huschten von der Analoguhr ber den Spiegel zu den bekannten Honigaugen meines Daddys.

"Sorry." murmelte ich.

Das schiefe Grinsen, das angeblich meine Mom, als sie noch ein Mensch war, atemlos gemacht hatte, stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ist schon okay. Bist du bereit?"

Ich sch ttelte meinen Kopf.

"Ich auch nicht."

Wird das das letzte Mal sein?, fragte ich ihn, wissend, dass er meine Gedanken las.

"Ich glaube es." Ein hoffnungsvolles Funkeln glitzterte in seinen Augen.

Bist du sicher?

"99.9 Prozent sicher."

Da ist immer noch der kleine Teil von 0.1 Prozend, Dad, dachte ich.

"Ich wei ." antwortete er ruhig.

Ich stand auf und gl ttete mein Blumenmuster-Tank-Top. Ich trug die dazu angepasste Kamm-Halskette meiner Familie. "Fertig f r eine tolle Folter-Woche?" fragte ich Dad in einem sarkastischen Ton.

Er rollte mit den Augen und bedeutete mir, zuerst zu gehen. Ich nahm schnell meinen iPod und die zugeh rigen Kopfh rer, bevor ich die Treppe hinunterging und mich auf den Boden hockte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich auf Play dr ckte und Lady Gaga mir wieder anfing, in die Ohren zu schreien.

"Sieht aus als h tte es sich Frau Loch Ness auf dem Boden gem tlich gemacht." h rte ich lachend meinen Onkel Emmet von seinem Platz neben Tante Rose. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er grinste.

Lustig, lustig.

Ich h rte Dad leise in sich hinein lachen, und sah wieder auf die Uhr.

12:07 Uhr.

Konnte die Zeit nur noch langsamer vergehen?

Es f hlte sich an, als w rde die Zeit, wenn wieder ein Volturi-Besuch anstand, zehnmal langsamer vergehen. Dann, bis der Besucher kam, lief ich sozusagen die Wand hoch. Es nervte. Sehr. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf w nschte ich mir heimlich, dass wieder Felix kommen w rde. Der Mann war gef hrlicher als Onkel Emmet. Er sandte ihm immer das Gef hl, Nebensache zu sein, und ich mochte das.

"Da sieht aber jemand kribblig aus," h rte ich Mom kommentieren und sie kam r ber und nahm mir die Ohrh rer aus den Ohren.

"Hey!" rief ich mit gerunzelter Stirn, und sie beruhigte mich, indem sie auf ein paar Lieder vorspuhlte und dann wieder Play dr ckte.

Das leise Ger usch einer Gitarre erklang und ich atmete leise aus.

"Kannst du dich jetzt entspannen, Nessie?" fragte Mom. Sie setzte sich mit verschr nkten Beinen neben mich, und sie legte ihren Kopf schief, als sie auf meine Antwort wartete.

Ich nickte still und schloss meine Augen, als ich mir vorstellte, wie sich Schmetterlinge und andere Tiere im Takt des Liedes bewegten. Ich stellte mir vor, dass kleine Rehe das Lied sangen. In meiner kleinen Vision ver nderten sich die Himmelsfarben rasend von Rosa ber Mintgr n, Lapislazuli - Blau und Cremegelb zu einem Orangesorbet und wieder erneut zu Rosa. Sterne und Glitzer wurden in den Himmel geworfen, wodurch die ganze Landschaft zu schimmern begann.

"Ich halte ein Herz, " sang ich leise, "hier in meiner Hand."

Das Lied war zu Ende, und wiederholte sich, und wiederholte sich, und wiederholte sich. Gerade, als ich anfieng, langsam einzuschlafen, f hlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich ffnete meine Augen und sah in die goldenen Augen meiner Tante Rosalie.

"Guten Morgen, Liebes." begr te sie mich. "Zeit, aufzustehen, es ist 12:55 Uhr!"

Ich schoss hoch und fuhr mir schnell durch die Haare, w hrend ich aufstand und mich statt auf dem Boden auf der Couch niederlie , in dem Versuch, edel und ordentlich auszusehen, anstatt so, als h tte ich gerade auf dem Boden geschlafen.

Mein Herz raste und ich seufzte kurz, als die T rklingel ert nte.

Jetzt f ngt es an, dachte ich mir.

Alec

Ich kam aus dem Wald vor dem Haus der Cullens, und versuchte, den Staub von meinem T-Shirt zu bekommen. Langsam schlenderte ich in die Einfahrt der Cullens und klingelte.

Eine Welle von Honig, Freesie und Sonnenschein schlug mir entgegen, gleichzeitig mit dem rasenden Herzschlag der einen und einzigen Renesmee Cullen. Ihr Atem ging erst schnell, dann immer langsamer.

Die wei e, viktorianische T r ffnete sich und der Anf hrer, Dr. Cullen, ffnete mir mit wachsamen Augen die T r.

"Hallo Alec." begr te er mich.

"Carlisle." nickte ich einmal, und hielt die H nde hinter meinem R cken verschr nkt.

"Bitte, komm rein." bat er mich und ich trat ein.

Carlisle schloss die T r hinter mir und meine Augen huschten zu dem kolibriartigen Herzschlag in der N he der Couch.

Die Delikatesse sa da, spielte mit ihren Fingern und lie ihre Augen im Raum herumschweifen. Ihre sanfte Locken hatten die Farbe von Schokolade mit ein paar Bronze-Schimmern hier und da. Ein ovales Gesicht, perfektionierte Augenbrauen, zarte rosa Lippen, Porzelanhaut so zart wie Glas und lange, schwarze Wimpern umrahmten ihre Augen.

"Verdammt, Renesmee ist h bsch geworden." h rte ich Felix stimme vor mir, als er vom letzten Ausflug erz hlt hatte.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, traf ihr Blick auf meinen, und ich grinste.

"Hallo, Renesmee."

Ein Blitz der Erkenntnis berflutete ihre Augen, und sie h rte auf, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen.

"Alec..." hauchte sie, ihre Stimme klang sanft wie Wasser.

"Wilkommen, Alec." sagte die Mutterfigur der Cullens, Esme, leise.

"Danke." antwortete ich ihr und nickte.

"Alec." begr te mich nun auch Renesmees Vater und nickte einmal. Seine Augen waren voller ... Hass? Wegen meinem Zirkel?

Isabella, Edward's Frau, nickte mir ebenfalls einmal zu. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Ehemann, nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass ich gekommen war.

"Sie wissen, was passiert, oder?" fragte ich sie alle. "Ich folge Renesmee f r eine Woche um festzustellen, ob sie eine Bedrohung f r uns ist. Dann kehre ich zur ck nach Volterra. Verstanden?"

"Nat rlich." antwortete Carlisle f r sie alle.

Ich grinste wieder. "Gut."

Ich ging zu dem leeren Sofa und nahm das Buch unter meinem Arm, legte es in meinen Scho und bl tterte zur ersten Seite.

Als ich keine Bewegungen bemerkte, sah ich auf und hob eine Augenbraue als stille Frage. Emmet und Rosalie bewegten sich als erste wieder. Sie rannten die Treppe hinauf, um wei -Gott-was zu tun. Jasper und Alice erkl rten, dass sie jagen gehen w rde, Esme sagte, sie w rde das Haus in Ordnung bringen, und Carlisle wollte in sene Bibliothek. Letztendlich blieben nur noch Renesmee, ihre Eltern und ich.

Renesmee nahm ihren iPod, steckte sie die Kopfh rer in die Ohren und dr ckte Play. Ich h rte leise Gitarren spielen, und sie nickte mit dem Kopf im Takt der Musik. Ihre Eltern setzten sich ihr gegen ber und schalteten den Fernseher ein.

Renesmee

"Hallo Alec." h rte ich Opa jemanden begr en.

"Carlisle." antwortete die sexieste Stimme auf der ganzen Welt. Ich f hlte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.

"Bitte komm rein."

Ungeduldig, den Neuank mmling zu sehen, sah ich durch den Raum. Staubteilchen, Unvollkommenheiten an den W nden, die Farbe der Tapete, der leere Fernseher, mein iPod...

Nach ein paar Minuten gingen mir die M glichkeiten verloren, was ich alles anstarren k nnte, und warf einem Blick auf den Neuank mmling ein paar Meter von der T r weg.

Er besa dunkelbraune, nach links gek mmte Haare und fast schwarze Augenbrauen ber zwei roten Augen, die von schwarzen Wimpern, hab vollen Lippen und einem starken, blassen Kiefer umgeben waren.

"Hallo Renesmee." l chelte er und seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum.

Bevor ich ihm auf meiner normalen, lockeren und s en Weise antworten konnte, regte sich etwas in mir.

Rubinrote Augen in der Menge der Volturigarde. Schnee lag auf dem Boden. Alle Volturi warteten, und jemand fl sterte neben mir etwas ber Alecs Macht, seine Gabe, wie sie sich langsam anschleicht.

"Alec." fl sterte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

"Willkommen, Alec." begr te Oma ihn.

Er nickte in ihre Richtung. "Danke."

"Alec." sagte auch Daddy leise, als Mom ihn fester umarmte.

"Sie wissen, was passiert, oder?" fragte er uns alle schnell. Mit ein paar W rtern fasste er es zusammen.

"Nat rlich." sagte Opa ihm.

Ein kleines L cheln huschte Alec bers Gesicht, als er antwortete: "Gut."

Ich sah, wie die Mundwinkel meines Dads kurz zuckten, als ich in Gedanken einen Kommentar zu Alecs Reaktion sagte.

Schlie lich schlenderte Alec zu dem leeren Sofa, dass Oma und Opa einst besetzt hatten. Er zog ein Buch hervor, ffnete es und fing an zu lesen. Ein paar Sekunden sp ter sah er wieder auf und hob die Augenbraue. Pl tzlich kam wieder Leben in meine Familie, Tante Rose und Onkal Emmett liefen nach oben, Alice und Jasper wollten auf die Jagd, Oma fing an, unser Haus in Ordung zu bringen und Opa ging in seine Bibliothek. Die einzigen Leute, die im Zimmer blieben, waren Alec, meine Eltern und ich.

Verzweifelt wartete ich darauf, etwas anderes ausser reine Stille zu h ren. Schlie lich nahm ich mir meinen iPod und dr ckte Play. Meine Augen fielen wieder zu und ich bewegte leicht meinen Kopf zu der Musik. Im Hintergrund h rte ich schwach, wie Mom und Dad den Fernseher anschalteten.

Die Minuten vergingen, bis mein Magen sich meldete. Langsam stand ich auf und rieb mir die Augen, hoffte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dass der Volturi weg waren und meine Familie f r immer in Ruhe lassen w rden. Als sich jedoch mein Traum aufkl rte, sah ich direkt in zwei blutrote Augen. Alec sa still da, sein Buch konnte sein Intresse momentan nicht mehr halten.

"Ich hol mir was zu essen." sagte ich und erhielt den Augenkontakt mit unserem Besucher aufrecht, als ich aufstand. Erst, als ich die K che betrat, wandte ich meine Augen von den seinen ab. Irgendwie erschreckten mich diese Augen mehr als andere Vampiraugen. Es war wie ... ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war wie eine versteckte Botschaft oder so etwas in der Art, die herausgeschrien, bekanntgegeben werden wollte, aber Alec hielt sie zur ck. Er hielt alles zur ck.

"Renesmee." h rte ich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir sagen.

"Alec." platzte ich heraus, und versuchte, formell zu klingen.

"Cullen."

"Vulturi."

"Hallo." Kalte Luft traf auf meinen Nacken mit einem Hauch von Zimt.

"Hi." Ich drehte mich um und nahm mir einen Cookie und kaute darauf herum, als w re das alles hier keine gro e Sache. "Brauchst du etwas?"

"Nein, grade nicht." murmelte er und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Seine roten Augen musterten mich von oben bis unten, als sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen. Ein L cheln kam ber seine Lippen und er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer lief. Was war gerade passiert? Hatten wir die Namen des anderen verspottet, um ihn zu rgern? Oder hatten wir damit geflirtet, unsere Namen zu nennen?

Ich entschied mich f r das mit dem Spotten, w hrend ich mich umdrehte und zur ck ins Wohnzimmer ging. Davor schnappte ich mir aber noch einen weiteren Keks. Ich kuschelte mich in die Sofakissen, knabberte ein Bisschen an der Schokolade, steckte ich mir die Ohrh rer in die Ohren und suchte lautos ein Lied aus. Meine Wahl traf auf einen Song von Deadmau5 (gesprochen "dead mouse"), namens Ghosts 'N' Stuff.

Der Bass h mmerte in mein Ohr, und ich h rte Dad hervorst hnen: "Sie h rt schon wieder diesen Techno-Song!"

"Lass sie, Edward." sagte Mom leise kichernd, gerade als Alecs Mundwinkel sich hoben, Belustigung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Ich lie meine Augen rollen, als ich im Raum umherblickte. Wie auch immer, traf mein Blick wieder auf Alecs. Eine Verbindung entstand, und die Luft zwischen uns fing an vor Spannung zu summen, bevor ich wegsah. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf meinen Scho hinunter, wo mein iPod ruhte.

Pl tzlich zischte Dad: "Alec! Bitte halte deine Gedanken im angemessenen Rahmen, wan immer du in diesem Haus bist, verstanden?"

"Sorry, Edward." feuerte Alec zur ck, und klang dabei kein bisschen als ob es ihm Leid tun w rde.

Die Spuhr eines L chelns war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, als er sie wieder seinen Buchseiten zuwandte.

Was f r ein Idiot, dachte ich mir und ein am siertes Funkeln glitzerte in Dads Augen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Okay, das war es auch schon^^ Ich w nsche euch noch ein sch nes Wochenende :)  
PS: Ich habe nicht alles Wort f r Wort bersetzt, aber nahe am Orginal gelassen.

Nathalie 


End file.
